I Know This Much Is True
by MadyDJ
Summary: L wakes up in a different body everyday. Never the same person, not even knowing who he truly is. What happens when he falls for the heroine of one of the greatest anime stories ever told? Obstacles will stand in their way, but he is determined to reach her.


**Welcome to my newest story! The inspiration for this came within a day and I had to write it down!**

**This story is based on the novel "Everyday" by David Levithan about a boy who wakes up in a different body everyday. Very good story! Definitely recommend it!**

**So this story has the same plot, only this person wakes up to find "itself" in a different body of an anime character everyday. So this story doesn't revolve around one anime but like...ten different ones. However, it will mostly revolve around Fruits Basket so that's why this is a Fruits Basket fanfiction.**

**Well I think that's all you need to know so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It's a Monday..or Tuesday. I always lost track. I look at my alarm clock to find that it's indeed Monday at 7:00 a.m. I'm in a place I didn't recognize. But that's how it's always been.

Since I was born, I've always been in the body of a different person. Everyday it's like this. I'm never the same person each day. I have no memory on how or why this happened. I was only born with it. One day I can go from being a teenager to a forty-year-old man. One day, I can be a boy then the next day be in the body of a girl. It wasn't pleasant. But annoying.

I've never known exactly who I am. I know my feelings, my personality. But I don't know my body, if I even have one. All I know is that I'm a living thing, with no body. I'm just a soul, a spirit that travels from body to body, looking for my next host.

Today, I am Kyo Sohma. I sit up and look around to find a small room. It's pretty dull with only a bookshelf in the corner. I head towards his closet, where I only find three pairs of shirts and two pairs of pants. I get dressed in his school uniform since it is a school day.

I go to the bathroom and wash his face and fix his hair. He has such odd hair, bright orange. His mother must have been furious at him for doing this to his hair.

I go downstairs and timidly peek into the kitchen, sensing someone was there. I'm right. There's a girl there, cooking breakfast and humming a tune to herself. She has long brown hair and is wearing her school uniform. I access Kyo's memory for any information about her. Her name is Tohru. She was taken in by the family and she lives here. She works as the housekeeper. Kyo's not dating her but he does have a slight crush on her.

I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. "Hi, Tohru" I say

She jumps slightly, not realizing I was there. "Goodmorning, Kyo!" ,she smiles.

I look over her shoulder. "What are you making?"

She takes two items out of the toaster and puts them on a plate. "Waffles and salmon, your favorite." She hands me the plate. "Here you go!"

I take the plate and smile at her. "Thank you."

Tohru's eyes widen a bit "What?"

Crap. That must not be something Kyo says. "I mean….whatever." I roll my eyes and walk to the kotatsu. Based on my knowledge now, Kyo is hot-tempered and obnoxious. He doesn't get along with anyone and prefers to be left alone. And he's...a cat?

Yes. He transforms into the cat of the chinese zodiac. Is that even possible?! And his family transforms into animals too. It's a secret that only Tohru knows. And I guess I know now.

A purple haired boy came down the stairs and passed me with a glare. I ignore his gaze and eat my waffles. That's Yuki Sohma. Him and Kyo don't get along.

Tohru and Yuki join me at the kotatsu along with Shigure, who I found quite annoying. I keep quite. I'm a naturally shy person. So having to be with strangers everyday wasn't my forte. But something I had to deal with. No one questioned it though. Kyo never talked in the mornings or barely at all.

After breakfast, Tohru, Yuki, and I walk to school. Once there, I get Kyo's books out of his locker as the bell rings. I turn around and find Tohru there, smiling and all.

"You ready?" she asks.

I nod and we walk down the hall to our class. I feel a bit nervous with her. She's a girl after all.

Our first class is English and we were taking our exam. Kyo doesn't seem like the kind of guy who studies, but he actually does. I'm glad to have retained his memory to be able to take his test.

When class is over, I decide to head up to the rooftop. I had history next, but I didn't feel like going. And I hoped I wouldn't regret making Kyo miss something important. But he skips classes a lot anyway.

I sit on the school roof, wind blowing in my hair. I'm glad it's sunny. Kyo hates the rain. But I suppose that's because cats hate water.

I hear footsteps behind me. I turned around, hoping it isn't a teacher. But it's Tohru.

"I knew you'd be up here." she giggles. "Skipping class again?"

I shrug and look down "Yeah"

She nods and looks up at the sky. "Beautiful day"

"It is" I agree. I look over at her. She's incredibly cute. She has big brown eyes and flawless skin. She was so petite, so beautiful. I couldn't help but stare. No wonder Kyo likes her.

"What?" she giggles again as I stare at her.

I snap back and shake my head then look away with a blush. "Nothing"

And then it's her turn to stare at me. That daydreaming look in her face made her even cuter. Why is she staring at me? Does she like Kyo too? If so, then why aren't they together? Because Kyo is a coward. I can clearly sense that. He barely even knows his own feelings. Or he knows them but won't admit him since he's afraid that he'll only hurt her. Because he's the cat. Everyone hates the cat.

She snaps out of her daze and glances down. "Kyo, I've been meaning to tell you something."

I look back to her curiously. "Hm? Nani?"

"Well…" she starts. She's blushing. That's not a good sign.

This is it. The dreadful confession. I start to panic on the inside. This has only happened once or twice. Someone confesses their love to me. Well not me, but the person whose body I'm in. And I can't guarantee that when the body wakes up, it will remember everything that happened.

I don't want to reject Tohru. I don't want to make her feel bad. But what if Kyo really can't be with her? If I say yes now, who knows if Kyo will still go with it tomorrow? Tohru will be heartbroken.

But...there's always a chance that she's going to say something else.

"Kyo, I-I.." she stammers.

"Yes?" I say, my heart was beating in my chest.

"I hope this doesn't upset you…"

_Don't say it._

"But I.."

_PLEASE!_

"Love you!"

_CRAP!_

I do nothing but sit in silence for a few moments. I don't want to respond. But I had to give her some answer. Well...what would Kyo say?

_"Eww, no way, you're ugly!"_ No not that, he does think she's cute.

_"Tohru you can't be with me! I'm the cat! I'll only hurt you!"_ That seems more logical. But I don't want to say that.

Right now I want to say what I feel. Forget about Kyo and express what _I_ feel for this girl who I've known for only less than twelve hours.

I look into her desperate eyes, her blushing cheeks. That's when I knew, I felt something I had never felt before. Something I hoped I would never feel. _True love_.

"Tohru.." I pull her in close to me and whisper softly, words I'd probably regret. I was breaking every rule in my book as I uttered. "I love you too."

Her eyes light up instantly. She's shocked and relieved. The funny thing is, I meant what I said. I haven't known her for long, but I knew I loved her. Even though I wouldn't see her tomorrow, or ever again. But at this moment, I treasured this time with her.

She moves in closer to me, her face inches to mine. I place my hand on her cheek and close the gap by softly kissing her. It's gentle at first but eventually turns more passionate as she runs her little hands through my silky hair. I wrap my arms around her waist, letting this moment draw out. Never wanting it to end. I tasted her, felt her, smelt her. In every possible way, she was flawless. Pure bliss.

After awhile, she breaks the kiss, in need of air. I tuck the remaining strands of hair behind her ear, getting a better look at her face.

She smiles and leans her head on my chest. "This is the best day ever." ,she whispers.

I run my hand down her back and put my arm around her, smiling back. "It sure is."

* * *

We walk home together. Yuki had student council to attend to so it was just us two. We walked hand in hand, her leaning onto me a bit.

The sun was just setting. It made me sad. I didn't want this day to end. Because by morning, I'll be in a different body. I'll never see Tohru again. But right now, I didn't want to think about that. I just want to focus on her.

She giggles to herself and I look at her like she's crazy. "What?"

"Remember when we first met? You came through the roof and challenged Yuki to a fight? Then I fell on you and you transformed into a cat and I flipped?" she laughs more. "I always find that hilarious."

I chuckle and nod, even though I don't remember. "Yeah" my mind wanders to something else. "Tohru, why do you love me?"

She stops walking and I stop with her. She looks up at me with kind eyes. I knew the answer in them. "You're kind at heart, beautiful, and an inspiration. And you're the cat! I've always loved the cat! Therefore, I love you!"

I smile at her enthusiasm but then glance away. "But I_ am_ the cat. I'm the monster. You're not supposed to love me. So..it just boggles my mind."

She shakes her head and stops me there. "You're Kyo. You're not that monster. You're...you." ,she says simply. And at that moment, I feel the connection. That she understands me. Well, not me, but Kyo. Even though I wish it was me.

I take her hands in mine and press my forehead to hers. "Thank you" I whisper.

She rests her hands on my chest and looks up at me oddly. "You've...changed"

I lean in closer to her and utter words I knew she'd hang onto. "_You_ changed me."

Without hesitation, she kisses me this time. It was just as good as the last one. It drew out for even longer as we stood there in the quiet, dim forest. Then we walked back home.

* * *

That night, we go to the rooftop together. I lay back and she lays her head on my chest. Her eyes are closed, her breathing steady. She looks perfect, even when she's about to go to sleep.

"Tohru?" I say quietly.

"Hm?" she mumbles.

It's 11:59. In one minute I was going to be transformed into another body. No. This couldn't end. I couldn't leave her! But no matter how bad I wanted to stay, it just wasn't possible.

"I love you" ,I say in a shaky voice. "Remember that. I'll always love you." And I meant it.

She smiles and intertwines her fingers through mine. "And I'll always love you. Everyday, every hour, every minute, every moment. Always."

Her words ring inside my head. Even though they're meant for Kyo, I had one ray of hope that they were for me. And I want to believe that.

I had twenty more seconds.

_Remember that you love Tohru_. I think, in hopes that Kyo will know that tomorrow.

I tilt her head up and kiss her one last time and then...I'm gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in the reviews, that would mean a ton! I'll be working on the new chapter soon :)**

******_~Mady~_**


End file.
